Carnotaurus
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Carnotaurus /ˌkɑːrnoʊˈtɔːrəs/ is a genus of large theropod dinosaur that lived in South America during the Late Cretaceous period, between about 72 and 69.9 million years ago. The only species is Carnotaurus sastrei. Known from a single well-preserved skeleton, it is one of the best-understood theropods from the Southern Hemisphere. The skeleton, found in 1984, was uncovered in the Chubut Province of Argentina from rocks of the La Colonia Formation. Derived from the Latin carno carnis ("flesh") and taurus ("bull"), the name Carnotaurus means "meat-eating bull", an allusion to the animal's bull-like horns. Carnotaurus is a derived member of the Abelisauridae, a group of large theropods that occupied the large predatorial niche in the southern landmasses of Gondwana during the late Cretaceous. The phylogenetic relations of Carnotaurus are uncertain; it might have been closer to either Majungasaurus or Aucasaurus. Carnotaurus was a lightly built, bipedal predator, measuring 7.5 to 9 m (24.6 to 29.5 ft) in length and weighing at least 1.35 metric tons (1.33 long tons; 1.49 short tons). As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long and slender hindlimbs. The skeleton is preserved with extensive skin impressions, showing a mosaic of small, non-overlapping scales approximately 5 mm in diameter. The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers. Carno_promo.png|Carnotaurus in Market Carnotaurus Initial Message.png|Carnotaurus Initial Message Carnotaurus First Evolution Message.png|Carnotaurus First Evolution Message Carnotaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Carnotaurus Second Evolution Message Carnotaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Carnotaurus Third Evolution Message Carnoturus.jpg|Carnotaurus Level 10 Nivel 20 Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus Level 20 Carnotaurus Level 30.png|Carnotaurus Level 30 Level 40 Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Level 40 GPG Achievements Carnotaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting conspecifics. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, by slow pushes with the upper sides of their skulls, or by ramming each other head-on, using their horns as shock absorbers. The feeding habits of Carnotaurus remain unclear: some studies suggest the animal was able to hunt down very large prey such as sauropods, while other studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals. Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and was possibly one of the fastest large theropods. It is also estimated that these dinosaurs were fairly fast. Some computer models suggest that the Carnotaurus could travel at a speed of about 35 miles per hour. This would make it significantly faster than a running human and make it almost as fast as a cougar Carnotaurus was made famous from the 2000 Disney movie "Dinosaur", and from its notable horns. 'Carnotaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Carnotaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Carnotaurus in Battle' Carnotaurus Battle 0.png Carnotaurus B1.png Carnotaurus B2.png Carnotaurus B3.png Carnotaurus B4.png Carnotaurus B5.png Carnotaurus B6.png Carnotaurus B7.png Carnotaurus B8.jpg 'Carnotaurus Level 40 Pictures' Carnotaurus Level 40 1.png Carnotaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Carnivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals